


Boys are Stupid

by missmichellebelle



Series: Purple Daisies [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The thing about your dad and me is that we’re both boys, and so sometimes we do stupid things, too."</p><p>"You and dad broke up?" Daisy stares at him in horror and Blaine laughs.</p><p>"A long time ago, sweetie. And look at us now. Married, with two beautiful children—" He pops a kiss to her forehead, "—and more in love than ever. He’s the love of my life, you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys are Stupid

It is eerily quiet when Blaine gets home from work that afternoon. With two kids, it’s  _never_  quiet until far too late at night when both him and Kurt are so bone-tired it doesn’t even matter anymore. But they love it; it’s their family and Blaine wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Aiden is sitting on the couch, his nose buried in—

"Aide?" Blaine asks and his son looks up at him, eyes wide as if he’s just been caught doing something scandalous. “You realize you’re reading a Gossip Girls book, right? I mean, it’s okay if you are, I just figured—"

"No, no, I’m reading it for Daisy," Aiden insists with all the certainty a ten year old can muster. Blaine just nods slowly.

"And why would you be reading for Daisy?"

Aiden’s face falls and he looks at the stairs.

"…Aide, what happened?"

Blaine watches as his son chews his lip and debates with himself, but then Aiden stands up, sets the book down, and walks over.

"Michael broke up with her," he says quietly, staring up at Blaine the way he did much more often when he was a few years younger—like Blaine has every answer in the world. But Blaine just stands there, staring straight ahead in surprise.

The first thing he feels is anger—he wants to make good on his promise and go and  _buy_  a shotgun and a shovel and he’s sure Kurt will back him up on such a plan. He hadn’t been happy about Daisy dating in the first place—after all, that’s his  _baby girl_ —but he’d met Michael and given all the consent he could (he remembered being sixteen, after all). So the next thing Blaine feels is sadness; his daughter is hurting right now because a boy was a fucking idiot. 

"Thanks, buddy," Blaine mumbles, ruffling at Aiden’s hair.

“ _Dad_."

"I’m going to go talk to your sister, alright? Did you do your homework?"

"Just about to go and finish my math review."

Blaine smiles.

"That’s my son. Go on."

Aiden heads for the kitchen table—his homework spot of choice—and Blaine slowly climbs the stairs, loosening his bow tie as he goes. Daisy’s door is, predictably, shut, so he stops like any father with an emotional teenager should do and knocks.

"Dais? Can I come in?"

There isn’t an answer so he tries it—unlocked. He knows his daughter well enough to know when she really wants someone there and when she doesn’t. He enters slowly and gently shuts the door behind him. Daisy is curled up on her bed—in her pajamas, oh dear, this is more serious than he thought—and is completely and utterly still. She could almost be sleeping.

As an afterthought, Blaine pulls out his phone and shoots off a text to Kurt ( _Can you pick up some fudge brownie ice cream on the way home? For Daisy. I’ll explain later_ ) and then goes to sit down next to his daughter.

It’s quiet and he sets his hand on her back, waiting, because Daisy is just like Kurt sometimes; she’ll talk to him when she’s good and ready and not a moment sooner.

"Why are boys so stupid?" She finally asks, and Blaine’s heart breaks at the way her voice is thickened from crying. He rubs at her back almost without thinking about it, looking for any way to comfort her.

"I think it’s because our brains are smaller," Blaine says with all seriousness, but Daisy doesn’t even laugh the way she would have otherwise.

"We were—" Her voice breaks and she stops and Blaine lets out a soothing  _shh_ , rubbing at her back again.

"Come here, sweetheart."

She shakes her head, burying her face into her duck pillow pal (because even after so many years, she still loves ducks).

"It was supposed to be forever, dad… He told me forever and then he—" Her voice catches again and Blaine feels her shoulders shake with tears. He closes his eyes and then reaches to move her closer. She might be sixteen, but she still goes to his arms, clinging to him and burying her face in his shoulder.

"It’s not  _fair_ , daddy, it’s not—he told me he loved me, he said that, and I thought—he made all these promises and don’t those  _mean_  anything?"

He doesn’t have any answers for her so he doesn’t try to give any; he lets her cling to him because he knows that, right then, that’s what she needs the most. Her words eventually give way just to tears and he rocks her gently as she cries, petting her hair and kissing her forehead and really,  _really_  wanting to go and find Michael Green and kick his douchey ass.

When she finally quiets and her grip loosens on his sweater (that no doubt spots some mascara marks on it, but there are some sacrifices that have to be made), he talks.

"It hurts really bad right now, sweetheart. I know it does, and I know it isn’t fair. And so we can eat pizza and ice cream and watch all of your favorite movies and build forts like when you were little—"

"Dad," she laughs weakly against his chest and he smiles.

"And the point is that it won’t hurt forever, okay? Michael is  _stupid_. And one day he’s going to realize that and you know what, Dais? Then it’s up to you whether or not you want to make him the luckiest guy in the world again."

Her fist tightens but she doesn’t say anything and Blaine is sure he knows what her answer would be right at that moment.

"But it’ll get better, Daisy. I promise. And until it does, we’re here for you, okay? And if you want, I can call up Uncle Finn and we can take Michael on a little drive. No one ever has to know."

She whacks at him but laughs and he kisses her head again.

"You say this like you know, dad, but you and dad have been together  _forever_."

"Actually, Dais, I  _do_  know."

She lifts her head up and he wipes at a lone tear sticking resolutely to her cheek. She looks so much like Kurt that it hurts him horribly to see her eyes puffed up from crying, even though his heart is already broken for her.

"But you and dad are high school sweethearts," she says confused, and Blaine nods. “And you were each other’s first boyfriends." Blaine nods again, opening his mouth— “That doesn’t make any sense."

Blaine reaches forward and tucks a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"The thing about your dad and me is that we’re both boys, and so sometimes we do stupid things, too."

"You and dad  _broke up?_ " Daisy stares at him in horror and Blaine laughs.

"A long time ago, sweetie. And look at us now. Married, with two  _beautiful_  children—" He pops a kiss to her forehead, "—and more in love than ever. He’s the love of my life, you know." He pauses and looks straight into his daughter’s eyes. “Do you think Michael is the love of your life?"

Daisy bites her lip, looking down and picking at one of the hippos on her pajama pants. She lifts one of her shoulders in a half shrug.

"I dunno. Maybe?"

Blaine nods.

"Well, maybe it will work out then. Sometimes you have to believe in love." He kisses her cheek and she smiles, wiping at her nose.

"Thanks, dad." She smiles at him weakly and even that small gesture makes Blaine’s heart soar.

"I’m not done yet. I promised you ice cream and pizza and if you want to watch Sixteen Candles over and over again, I’ll stuff a sock in Aide’s mouth so he won’t complain—even though he secretly likes it." Blaine stands up, turning to his daughter. “Do you need a piggy back ride?" He asks, tilting his head down a bit.

She grins and shakes her head.

"I’m not a baby anymore, dad." She scrambles to stand up, grabbing her duck and clinging to it and Blaine grins. Because she really is still his little girl, no matter how big she gets.

She does end up getting a piggy back ride down the stairs, laughing, and by the time they reach the bottom landing, Kurt is hurrying through the door with worried eyes.

"I heard ice cream was required?"

And Daisy launches at him with a hug.


End file.
